


You're My Ideal Type

by K_Fiction_Therapy



Category: K-pop, Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Anime, Background - Freeform, Boyfriend Shin Hoseok, Boyfriend Wonho, But Not Porn, Coffee Shop, Cute, DOM WONHO, Dom Shin Hoseok, Domestic, F/M, Fanfiction, Fic, Fiction, Fluff to Light Smut, Groping, Ideal Type, K-Pop - Freeform, K-pop References, Light Smut, One Shot, Public Sexual Content, Short One Shot, Wallpaper, You're perfect the way you are, date, mature - Freeform, public, sweetie, wonho - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:58:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_Fiction_Therapy/pseuds/K_Fiction_Therapy





	You're My Ideal Type

The coffee shop wasn’t far from Starship, and Wonho met you there a few times a week for coffee when he was able. It was a sweet gesture, especially since you didn’t get to see him as often as you’d like. Every little moment counted. It was sort of recessed into a wall of shops, the sign a gentle neon in the bright sun of middle day. The interior wasn’t much to speak of, but it was cozy and never very crowded—which was perfect for you and Wonho, considering his idol status.

The coffee in Wonho’s hand looked like some sort of painting with how the coffee’s rich color danced down to perfect white. The color of the cream was a perfect match to Wonho’s skin and the realization of that fact made you weak and transfixed. You stared, barely noticing when Wonho approached and was staring you in the face, smile stretching across his face, “Y/N. You okay? You spaced.” His smile was gorgeous and soothed you to the depths of your heart. Your head, chin pressed into your palm, tilted to the side and you managed to give him a smile back that was just as warm as his own.

“I’m fine.” You said, moving your finger down the side of your Frappuccino, the condensation rolling over the plastic. You exhaled softly as you took a moment just to look at him. He really was a gorgeous man, inside and out. It was more than the way he looked. His heart, his soul, was so pure and perfect. He’d been through so much and come out the other side as a wonderful, thoughtful, and kind human being—something that most people strive to become their entire life and never become. You were in awe of him at all times, and you were even more in awe of the fact that he was yours. Totally yours. Why you? You weren’t anything special, but for some reason, he stood by you. You reached out a hand and touched a muscular forearm, “How are you?”

“I’m great I’ve got coffee now.” He smiled wide enough to show his gums, his eyes lighting up. Wonho sat down across from you and scooted up to the table, sitting down his coffee so that he could pull out his phone. For the most part, he had his notifications turned off, but the group chat still chimed dozens of times, the members chatting idly and being absurd. Even though he knew it was most likely Kihyun scolding them for leaving trash out in the common area or Minhyuk throwing homoerotic quips and emojis around, he still had to check them in case there was practice info he needed. He pressed the unlock button on his phone and it lit up, showing the large breasted anime woman that had been set as his background.

Your eyes slowly glided to it and you immediately felt self-conscious. Sure, you weren’t flat as a board, but you weren’t exactly ample in the bosom. You wondered if that was secretly what Wonho wanted. What if this top-heavy scantily clad woman was his ideal type. Now that made you insecure. Glancing down at your own chest, you wrinkled your nose and sighed. Ordinarily, in relationships, you could ignore the urge to be hard on yourself for your looks, but since you were dating an idol, it seemed nearly impossible not to feel a little bit like he was out of your league.

Always attentive, Wonho immediately realized that there was something going through your mind. You seemed distracted and he was worried about you, “Jagi? I know you said you’re alright, but you are acting odd.” His concern showed on his face and you knew you wouldn’t be able to hide any of this from him.

“I’m fine, it’s just—” You paused, pushing the wind from your sails.

“Just what, baby?” He asked, sitting up a bit straighter.

“I’m never gonna look like her.” You said, gesturing to his phone, obviously meaning the woman on the background, “She’s got crazy proportions and if that’s what you’re into…I can’t…give you that.” You slumped a bit in your chair and crossed your arms over your chest, hiding what you did have. You rolled your gaze back to him and he seemed a bit stunned.

Blinking, Wonho looked to his phone screen and blushed, pocketing it. He swallowed and looked away before laughing, gaze falling, “Y/N…” He said softly, glancing back at you, head tipping. He looked gorgeous with that blush peppering the bridge of his nose and the high points of his cheeks, and it made you blush right along with him. He chuckled, “You’re my ideal type, silly. I don’t care what your size is. That doesn’t matter. You’re gorgeous.”

His words made you feel a little better, but you still weren’t convinced. You’d gone your whole life being aware that you weren’t very blessed, and honestly, that phone background wasn’t the first time you’d worried about it in your relationship with him.

Wonho downed the rest of his coffee, and gestured, “Come on, let’s get out of here.” His tone was even, though he still looked a bit concerned for how you felt. Your drink forgotten, you followed him out of the shop, the jingling of the bell on the door signaling your exit as you made your way out and into the street.

It was slightly cool out, but you didn’t care, your mind too distracted to spend time worrying about whether or not you needed a jacket in that moment. He took your hand once you stood next to him on the street, and he would walk with you at a leisurely pace. You were sure that the conversation had been tabled for the moment, but you were still feeling the residual weirdness and insecurity—and you were dreading the fact that you would probably feel it all night.

A few streets down, Wonho would tug you down a small alley, making you nearly trip over your feet at the snap decision. He would push you against the wall gently and lean close into you, smiling wide, “Y/N, you don’t need to ever feel like you are not enough for me.” He didn’t seem too stern, but his muscles flexed as his hands pressed to the wall on either side of your head, keeping you there. You blushed darkly, but didn’t shy away, needing to hear him, “…You’re more than enough…you hear me?” He asked, raising his brows.

Wonho didn’t seem wholly satisfied by your reaction, but you couldn’t help it. It was hard to get rid of insecurities, and even though you trusted that he loved you for you, you couldn’t shake the fact that he was interested in some big-breasted anime girl enough to put her as his phone wallpaper. He had to at least prefer them, right? You were so distracted by your thoughts, which were only bringing you down, that you didn’t notice the shift in Wonho’s demeanor until his hand connected with your body.

Strong hands dropped down and ran up into your shirt, beneath your bra, fully cupping and grasping your breasts. You were stunned, and as he leaned in, putting his lips against your ear, you were sure you’d never trembled half as hard as you were then, “H-Hoseok…?” You whimpered, the feeling of the contact making you weak, your knees slamming shut to keep yourself from falling. His thumbs played perfect circles around your nipples, causing your flesh to perk to his hands, your pants drenched in seconds. Your lips peeled open in a gasp and your hands grasped at his shirt as you held on for dear life.

Smirking against your lobe, Wonho would lick his lips, the pink of his tongue brushing your sensitive ear, “I love your boobs, baby. Why would you think anything different?” He exhaled softly and pressed forward, the dense shape in his pants pressing against you, giving away just how attracted to your form he was, “I don’t care if I have to remind you every day, I will…You’re my ideal type.” His fingers touched and stimulated you, making you quake, his words striking you to your core, “There’s no one but you…”


End file.
